1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the structure of a rear axle with independent-suspension wheels for automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of rear-axle structures with independently sprung wheels are already known, which are generally satisfactory in terms of the roadholding qualities of the vehicles equipped therewith.
It has been found, however, that the characteristics of these suspensions are not constant with regard to damping wheel shocks. On the contrary, a suspension which is effective enough when the vehicle is lightly loaded may prove to be only mediocre when the latter a traveling fully loaded. This is readily apparent from the low damping of the body oscillations following wheel shocks, the body returning to its equilibrium position in a disagreeable manner over too long a period of time.